<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Love? by DeadlyWisteria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401764">What is Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWisteria/pseuds/DeadlyWisteria'>DeadlyWisteria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Siblings, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Thank You Furudate For These Siblings, love advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWisteria/pseuds/DeadlyWisteria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nee-chan, I think I’m in love.” </p><p>In which Bokuto Koutarou is having trouble with feelings and seeks his sister for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nee-chan, I think I’m in love.”</p><p> </p><p>The apple slice Kira was about to put in her mouth fell onto the study table in front of her. Did she hear that right? Her baby brother claiming to be in love? The same brother whose head was only filled with volleyball and meat?</p><p> </p><p>She hid the shock from her face as best she could before slowly turning her chair around to face Koutarou, who was lounging on her bed, absent-mindedly flipping through a book she had placed on her nightstand earlier. Clearing her throat, she attempted to speak in a nonchalant way, “Do I… know this person?” Instead of an answer, she saw him blush in response. Her little brother was <strong><em>blushing</em></strong>. Over another person. She started contemplating calling for reinforcements — the more level-headed sister Kiyoshi — but suddenly Koutarou was speaking and she knew it was better to listen before making any rash decisions.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… Akaashi. You know, my setter. I mean he’s not <em>just</em> my setter. And he’s not mine or anything. I want him to be. Maybe. I don’t know. I think I do.” Koutarou abruptly stopped talking, or even moved. She wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. She tried squinting at him to make sure; but suddenly he flopped on his back like a fish, palms digging into his eyes, while letting out the loudest sigh. “I don’t know… But he makes my chest feel tight. And my skin tingles whenever we touch. Don’t get me started on his smile! It’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. And when he <em>laughs</em>? Nee-chan, it makes me feel like I’ve died and went to heaven. But then it stops and I’m thrown back onto the ground and… I realise how much I want to hear it again…”</p><p> </p><p><em>Holy shit my brother’s in love. </em>Kira didn’t know how to respond; all she could do was stare wide-eyed at him like an owl, too shocked to react. She knew this day would come, but <em>wow</em>, she was not prepared for it one bit. She probably spent too long staring in silence, and Bokuto found it unnerving so removed his hands that were covering his eyes and turned to his side to look at her. “Nee-chan, say something.” The hints of pleading in his voice, paired with the love-struck puppy-dog eyes combo, was enough to make her feel like crying. <em>My baby boy’s in love.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, aren’t you gonna say anything, Kira?” They both turned to the voice that came from her doorway. It was Kiyoshi, watching them while wearing the smuggest expression on her face. Kiyoshi walked over and sat next to the gloomy boy on the bed, ruffled his hair, then turned to Kira. “Kou’s turning to you for help, and you just sit there speechless? Kira, are you sure you’re the eldest one here?” asked Kiyoshi, snickering at the ridiculousness of it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! This is shocking, okay! Don’t tell me you’re not even a little surprised by this?” Kira fought back. While pointing at Koutarou, she continued, “This boy who only loves volleyball is suddenly telling me he likes someone. How can I not find it startling?” She huffed in annoyance; hands already crossed from the small provocation. Her irritation only grew higher when all she received was laughter on Kiyoshi’s end.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am not in the least surprised.” Kiyoshi looked down at her brother, smiling at him with a spark of tease in her eyes. “I already had an inkling of suspicion. Guess my instincts were right.”</p><p>Hearing that, Koutarou leaped up into a sitting position, face mortified. “Wait! Am I that obvious?!”</p><p> </p><p>“If by obvious you mean the smiling at your phone every time Akaashi texts you, or the <em>‘Akaashi is the best!!’ </em>you’re always yelling during dinner, or even the fact that Akaashi’s the only friend you’ve ever brought home…” Kiyoshi paused, causing suspense, enjoying the way her brother’s face grew redder and redder the more she went on. “Then, no. You’re not obvious <em>at all</em>,” she finished, while rolling her eyes. “Honestly, Kira, how did you not sense anything funny?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you put it like that…,” said Kira, a look of total concentration on her face. “I guess, Kou really has been in-your-face about it, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>That only made Koutarou slump back onto the bed, this time shoving his face into his sister’s pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you being so dramatic about?” Kiyoshi started nudging the motionless body next to her with her feet. “If it’s any consolation, I’m pretty sure Akaashi-kun likes you back.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Bokuto Koutarou shoots up from where he was previously collapsed, eyes opened so wide it made him truly resemble an owl. “WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, don’t yell Kou,” Kira reprimanded him.</p><p> </p><p>“He looks at you with so much admiration in his eyes, it’s kinda funny sometimes,” Kiyoshi said with a light laugh. “Imagine having a spoiled brat as an idol.”</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to join in on the fun, Kira started, “Oh! Remember when he was over for dinner and to avoid confusion, started calling all of us by our first names? He couldn’t say ‘Koutarou-san’ once without stuttering, and was flushed ‘til the tips of his ears!” Giggling, she continued on saying, “I may have not noticed Kou’s crush, but I’ve always suspected Akaashi-kun was somehow infatuated with you, Kou.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi nodded fiercely in agreement, then looked Koutarou dead in the eyes. “You see?”</p><p> </p><p>“But Nee-chan, how do you <strong><em><span class="u">know?”</span></em></strong></p><p> </p><p>The pillow he got to the face came so quick he didn’t even register it until he was already smacked. Kiyoshi raised her voice at him and said, “Don’t ask for advice if you’re not even gonna listen!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou grabbed the pillow that was just thrown at him and hugged it to his chest for support. “B-but Nee-chan! He’s too pretty for me!”</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Kira who spoke. “Oh? So, you only like him for his looks, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Of course not!” Bokuto spluttered out.</p><p> </p><p>Then, with a glint in her eyes, Kiyoshi said, “You know Kira, maybe ‘Kaashi-kun only comes over to see us. We’re 10 times prettier than baby owl over here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kira turned to Kiyoshi, mirroring her sister’s expression, and kept the teasing going. “Oh, you could be right about that, Kiyo! I wouldn’t even mind going out with him. He’s really cute,” she finished, unable to hold her chuckle in at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing dejectedly, Koutarou finally spoke, “Stop messing with me… I’m in a crisis and all you two are doing is make fun of me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who asked you to be so stubborn.” Kiyoshi reached her hand out to him and proceeded to squish his cheeks. “Teasing you is the only way our words will get through to your brain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just… don’t wanna get my hopes up. It’s our last year together and I don’t wanna make a mess of our friendship…” Koutarou’s words were a bit incoherent because of the abuse his cheeks were enduring at the moment, but they still heard him clearly. It sounded no different than when he spoke while sulking.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to her bed, Kira took one of her brother’s hands into hers in an attempt to comfort the lovesick boy. Then she said gently, “You won’t, Kou. And we’re not saying you should confess now, anyway. Do it when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoshi dropped her hand’s hold of his cheeks, and just like her sister, grabbed his other hand before speaking. “But you shouldn’t expect a positive response too, ‘kay? Just letting you know as a precaution.”</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a while. They both observed their brother as he took their words in, slowly making sense of the weight on them. After a few minutes, Koutarou perked up and squeezed their hands in gratitude. “Thank you, Kira nee-chan, Kiyo nee-chan.” And with a look of new determination on his face, he slowly got up and started walking back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>When she was sure Koutarou was out of earshot, Kira said, “From what I’ve seen, Akaashi-kun seems like a nice guy. Won’t hesitate to hurt him if he makes Kou cry though.”</p><p> </p><p>That made Kiyoshi smile. “Hey, something we can agree on for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they heard hasty footsteps coming their way before — “YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON AKAASHI I WON’T ALLOW IT!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them only stared at the eavesdropper. Kira was the first to break the silence. “…Maybe we should ask Akaashi-kun for tips on how to tame Kou.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we drop by their practice tomorrow?” Kiyoshi replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Nee-chan, nOOOOO!!!!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you so much for reading this until the end 😘 This is my first entry on this platform, so any kind words or advice is welcomed! I'm also quite new to the HQ fandom, so if you wanna say hi, drop by my twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/breakfastan0n">Rara</a>  (@breakfastan0n)</p><p>I post short bkak drabbles there. Feel free to check them out ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>